Genderswap Glee Season 1
by GardeniaOnFire
Summary: A re-imagining of glee wherein everyone is the opposite gender.


Wilma Schuester climbed out of her battered blue Beetle – say that three times fast – and stood tall in the brilliant morning sun of Lima, Ohio. Before her was McKinley High School, her place of employment going on five years now. She took a deep breath. Today was going to be a good day. The first week of school was always so full of hope and promise.

She smoothed out her simple black skirt and straightened the new corduroy vest her husband Terrell had bought her. Grabbing her briefcase, Wilma made her way across the parking lot. On the way she caught sight of Quinnten Fabray and a few of the other boys from the football team, who seemed to be having a lovely conversation with Ray Berry.

"Hola!" Wilma called out brightly. Brett Pierce waved enthusiastically and the others just nodded. She didn't slow though. So she missed the rest of the exchange between the boys.

Santiago Lopez grabbed Ray's arms while Brett gripped his ankles and they were ready to swing him into the dumpster.

"Wait! Think about what you're doing!" Ray was pleading with them.

Quinnten held up a hand and Santiago and Brett paused their swinging. "You're right, Berry. There is something wrong here."

Ray looked hopeful… for about the five seconds between Quinnten speaking and a slushie being dumped unceremoniously over his head.

The other boys howled with laughter. Ray tried to shake some of the cherry flavored ice from his eyes as Brett and Santiago easily tossed him into the dumpster.

In the teachers lounge Wilma reached for the coffee pot only to realize it wasn't there. She looked about in confusion. Wilma walked over and took a seat at a table with Kendra Tanaka, the Cheerios coach, and Emmet Pillsbury, the school guidance counselor.

As Wilma settles Emmet sits up straighter. His red hair was smoothed back perfectly. Wilma always seemed to have a better day when she was able to start it out with Emmet.

"What happened to the coffee?" Wilma asked, connecting with Emmet's bright gaze.

Kendra grunted, her mouth full of doughnut. Emmet looked ready to puke. "More budget cuts. Although I know for a fact they're still getting hot chocolate over at Carver."

At this Stuart Sylvester strode in, his red tracksuit perfectly pressed. "Good morning, gang! Here have some caffeine courtesy of the Titan Booster Club." He held out a cardboard cupholder full of lattes, which the teachers took enthusiastically. Emmet grabbed one only after wiping it down with a moist towellete.

"Did you guys hear about Sydney Ryerson?" Stu asked them, straddling one of the chairs. "Someone apparently ratted her out to Figgins and now she's further down the can than that Indian food I had last night. Know what I mean?"

They all wished they didn't.

Wilma perked up. "Wait so who's coaching the Glee club now?"

"Nobody. The school is finally rid of that train wreck of a group and I can safely walk through the halls without thinking there's a band of cats in heat in the choir room." Stu smiled triumphantly and stood. He pulled out his phone and gestured towards the door. "Well I'd love to stay and chat with the loser brigade, but I have a phoner on my iPhone with the Fox Sports Network about the Titan's fourth consecutive national title. That's an interview. Over the phone."

"I'd like to take over the Glee club." Wilma spoke confidently before Principal Figgins. The older woman leaned back in her chair and tapped her nails across the cracking wood of the desk. Her black hair was pulled back into a neat bun.

"Wilma, I'm not saying we're happy that Sydney Ryerson is gone, but now we can use the auditorium for something more useful."

"The Lima Quilting Circle? Come on, Figgins!" Wilma pleaded.

Figgins shook her head. "Those geriatrics are paying the school ten bucks a head. The school may actually be able to stop watering down the soap!"

Wilma braced her hands on the edge of the desk, "Aren't these kids dreams worth something?"

"Yes actually," Figgins smiled slyly and clicked her nails across the buttons of a large calculator. "About 70 dollars a month."

"I'll pay it. Out of my own pocket."

Figgins leaned back again and eyed the curly headed teacher in front of her. Maybe this school needed more of her shiny-eyed optimism. The principal sighed, "Fine. But no fancy sets and you have to use the costumes the school already has."

Wilma fist pumped in celebration. Inwardly though she wondered how she was going slip 70 dollars out every month without her husband noticing.

The sign up sheet went up only a half hour later. By the end of the day there were a few names on the sheet, and a few offensive words, but still! There was obviously interest. And when Tuesday came around, Wilma nearly skipped into the auditorium to hear the auditions for the group she had decided to name "The New Directions."

First up was a slightly overweight sophomore by the name of—

"Mark Jones. But my friends call me Bentley. I'll be singing, 'I Heard It Through The Grapevine,' by my man Marvin Gaye."

Bentley tossed his snapback aside and belted out a run that Wilma didn't quite remember being in the original version. His voice carried fantastically throughout the song. There was definite potential.

Next up was a freshman female in a wheelchair. The girl adjusts her glasses and straightens her sweater vest.

"My name is Amy Abrhams and I'll be singing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun,' by Cyndey Lauper."

Amy's voice is soft at points, but she has so much enthusiasm and does some twists in her wheelchair that Wilma thinks will set them apart from other show choirs.

After Amy came another freshman, a boy this time, with blue streaks in his dark spiked hair. He seemed nervous but exchanged a fist bump with Amy as they passed on the stage.

"M-m-my name is-s, T-tim Cohen-Ch-chang. I'll be s-s-singing 'Everybody' by the B-b-backstreet Boys."

Wilma was worried at first, but once the music started Tim's voice evened out and the stutter was gone. She smiled broadly as the song ended and Tim's red cheeks could be seen all the way across the audience where Wilma sat.

Once Tim nearly sprinted off stage, a mousy sophomore female took his spot in the spotlight. She ran a hand through her choppy brown locks.

"My name is Kit Hummel and for my audition I decided to go with 'Take Me Out Tonight,' from the musical Rent."

Wilma was very glad to see that Kit hadn't kept the original choreography and just shimmied her shoulders slightly. She held a note at one point and flipped a bang out of her eyes. This kid had promise.

Last but not least was Ray Berry, a boy that Wilma recognized from her sophomore Spanish class. He always sat front and center and would avidly take notes. So much so that she was always surprised when his notebook didn't catch fire from how quickly his pen moved.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Schuester. I have a wonderful song planned for you, but first I would just like to dispel the rumor that I was the one who had that closet-case Sydney Ryerson fired just because she wouldn't cast me as the lead in the school musical. I'm not homophobic. I have two lesbian moms, who spoiled me in the arts, and I would never intentionally lash out at someone of the LGBTQIA community or a staunch supporter of music education."

Wilma cleared her throat. "Your song selection?"

"Right! I shall be singing 'Who Am I?' from the seminal Broadway classic 'Les Mis.' I hope your ears are ready."

The Spanish teacher was wary at first, but as soon as Ray started, she knew they had found their star.

A couple days later and New Directions were in the choir room having their first rehearsal. Wilma was leading them through the choreography of 'Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat' and things seemed to be going fine. Amy was lead vocals and the others were dancing around her.

Suddenly Ray stopped and crossed his arms. "Can we please just end this?"

The music stopped and everyone turned to look at him.

"What's the matter Ray? That was the best run through yet!" Wilma said from her perch on top of the piano.

"I'm sorry but am I the only one who thinks it's slightly offensive to have a wheelchair bound person sing this?" As he speaks he shakes his head, sending his perfectly combed hair shuddering.

The other members stay quiet and just look between Ray and Mrs. Schuester.

Amy speaks up, "I think Mrs. Schue is merely trying to use irony as a musical device."

Ray rolls his eyes and huffs, "There is nothing ironic about show choir," and then storms out of the room.

Wilma unfolds herself from the piano and tells the group to take five. She hurries after Ray catching up with him at the bleachers. Wilma stood in front of Ray, who wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Hey! Ray! Do you want to talk about why you stormed out?"

Ray picked a piece of fuzz from the sleeve of his cardigan. "I'm made fun of enough as it is. The other guys at this school don't like me. Glee is my chance to change that. Being a part of something special makes you special right?"

"Look, just come back to the choir room. Maybe I can coach Kit some more and –"

Ray is shaking his head. "I'm sorry Mrs. Schuester, but I need a female lead who can keep up with me. I'm only a sophomore but I can hear the clock ticking until graduation. I won't waste my time making a fool of myself."

"What do you mean you're going to be working late?" Terrell Schuester huffed, nostrils flaring.

Wilma stood her ground though. "Figgins says if I want to keep the Glee club going, I'll need to start helping with after school detention to counter act the costs."

"I'm already working 20 hours a week here at Hardware Depot! Now you're telling me I have to go home and cook for myself?" Terrell tightened the strings of his orange apron and glanced at Wilma through his eyelashes.

Wilma smiled and kissed Terrell's cheek. "Don't pout. It's just until we can win the Regional competition. And then I'm all yours again. Promise."

Terrell sighed. He turned away and began straightening boxes of nails. "We're supposed to hear from the adoption agency soon though. We could have a bundle of joy before then. And I cannot raise a child on my own. You remember what happened when we had that goldfish."

Wilma furrowed her brow. "A child is a little different than a fish, babe."

At that moment a woman approached them. She had a matching orange apron and a very confused look on her face. "Um, Terrell? Sorry to interrupt. There's a man here who said the screws we sold him taste funny?"

Terrell ran a hand through his blonde hair, exasperated. "See what I have to deal with?" He pecks a kiss to Wilma's forehead and quickly follows the employee she believes is named Hannah Bamboo.

Wilma walks towards the exit when she hears a familiar voice. She turns in time to see the former Glee coach, Syndey Ryerson berating an employee about gardening trowels.

"Sydney?" Wilma says as she approaches the middle-aged woman.

"Wilma! It is so good to see you!" Sydney pulls her into a tight squeeze. "I hear you took over Glee club!"

"Yeah, I did. How are things?" Wilma steps back, looking her over.

"Things are fantastic! My psychiatrist introduced me to medical marijuana and it is awesome. I just tell him I can't sleep and he gives me all of it I want. I've been selling the extra on the side. You want to try some? The first sample is free!"

Wilma is holding her hands out defensively, but Sydney manages to slip the small baggie into her purse. Sydney then winks and is gone.

The next day at school Wilma is talking to Emmet outside. They sit near each other on a bench, Wilma scrapping the gum off of a leather dress shoe. Emmet has his argyle-clad foot balanced on his knee.

"I just don't know how to get more kids involved with Glee. Every day Ray threatens to leave and the others look like they want to jump ship too." Wilma bites her lip and then speaks through the side of her mouth. "Sorry. I must be boring you."

Emmet shakes his head quickly. "No! I'm here to help. It is in my job duties. And you're scrapping gum off my shoe. It's the least I can do."

They exchange shy smiles.

"What you should do is try to get some of the cheerleaders or football players to join. Teenagers usually follow whatever the popular kids are doing." Emmet taps his chin, his eyes focused on how the curls frame Wilma's face in a lovely way. Then she's turning towards him and Emmet looks away quickly, trying to hide his blush.

"I'll have to try that! Thank you. Oh and your shoe is good as new."

Wilma hands over the loafer. Though their exchange is finished, neither makes a move to get up. So they sit for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence.

When Wilma had asked Stu if she could talk to the football players, the coach had just laughed harshly. So now she was standing in the girl's locker room before the Cheerios.

"Glee club is making a comeback at this school and I would love it if some of you girls would join. It's a lot of fun and a great chance to make some new friends."

"Friends with losers, you mean."

The girls giggle and Wilma watches as Norah Puckerman and Finley Hudson exchange high fives.

"Norah! Five laps around the track. Now!" Kendra snaps. Norah rolls her eyes and stands. "The rest of you! Hit the showers! Maybe you gals can wash off some of that shame you should be feeling from that horrible dance routine today."

Wilma and Kendra watch the girls scatter.

"Thank you for letting me talk to them. I don't know how much good it did, but it was worth a shot." Wilma conceded.

"Yeah, no problem. Now you're going to put in a good word for me with Emmet right?" Kendra asked, hopefully.

Wilma nodded. "Sure. Of course." She watched as Kendra practically skipped away.

She was about to leave the locker room, when she heard someone singing. Wilma ducked her head around a bank of lockers and spied Finley spreading lotion over her legs. She had her earphones in and was oblivious to anyone around. Her voice carried the lyrics to a Journey song around the locker room as a plan formed in Wilma's head.

"It's not mine, Mrs. Schuester! I swear!" Finley leaned forward in the chair Wilma had set before her desk. Finley's ponytail danced back and forth as she shook her head.

Wilma held the small baggie of weed Sydney had given her between her thumb and forefinger. "Look, if it was up to me, we wouldn't have monthly locker checks. But since the Patriot Act there's no privacy anywhere."

"What do I have to do? Do I need to pee in a cup? My father would kill me if he found out. I'll pee in a cup!" Finley pleaded. Wilma remembered back a few months to a parent-teacher conference she had had with Finley's father, Carl. Carl seemed nice, hardly the homicidal type. Still, Wilma remembered the man confessing that Finley's mother had passed away when Finley was only a baby. Pity washed over her, but she had to continue with her plan.

"You have two options, Finley. You can either serve six months of detention, but that will affect your cheerleading scholarship."

"I had a cheerleading scholarship?" She asks excitedly.

Wilma presses on, "Or, you can join Glee club and this whole matter will be forgotten."

Finley sits back in her chair and thinks over her options.

The next day, the New Directions are standing in a row in the choir room. The music starts, and Ray belts out his part eyeing Finley curiously. Once the new girl joins in, Ray smiles fully. Wilma has delivered.

Before they can get too far, Bentley throws his arms up. "Oh hell no! I am tired of this background nonsense. I am Michael, I ain't no Jermaine!"

Wilma groans and buries her head in her hands. Finley and Ray step apart from each other. It's Kit who speaks up. "But, it's the first time we've actually sounded kind of good."

Bentley looks Kit up and down. "Fine. I guess you're right. Let's run it again."

The Glee members all exchange smiles with each other and Finley.

They run through the number a few more times and for once the students actually look hopeful, rather than lost. The bell rings and everyone begins to gather their things.

"Great guys! And don't forget about our field trip tomorrow to Carmel."

That night Wilma dances her way into the apartment her and her husband share. She stops short when she sees Terrell in their dining room, holding two flutes of champagne, in front of a banner that reads, "Congratulations."

Tears well up in her eyes as Wilma wraps her arms around her husband. "Is this for what I think it is?"

"The adoption agency called. We've been given the green light and deemed suitable parents." Terrell kisses the top of his wife's head. "We'll scrap enough money together somehow though, I'm sure."

Wilma worries her bottom lip between her teeth. "Yeah, somehow."

Ray sidles up next to Finley as the cheerleader runs her eyes over the options at the concession stand. Ray had been finding excuses to get near her since the bus had left McKinley.

"You know, now that you and I are undoubtedly going to be singing a lot of duets together and lead our team to multiple victories, the others are going to expect us to become the new powerhouse couple." Ray says, nudging his shoulder into Finley's.

"Sorry, but I'm already dating someone. Quinnten Fabray." Finley says as she straightens her ponytail.

"Oh, no. Captain of the football team? President of the Celibacy Club?" Ray squeaks.

Finley just nods, her eyes shining at the array of greasy food before her. "I wonder if they have beef jerky..."

Behind them Wilma is cringing at the few items on display that do seem edible to her. Next to her is Emmet who had gladly agreed to help chaperone the glee club. He watched her scrunch her nose.

"Would you want to go halfsies on a PB&J?" Emmet asks holding up the brown paper lunch bag in his hand.

Wilma turns to him and smiles brightly. "That sounds amazing."

Together they sit down at a bench along the wall, outside of the auditorium of their rival high school. Emmet opens the square container and pulls out a triangle of a sandwich and hands it over to Wilma. And as Wilma bites down her smile grows.

Around bites she speaks. "I can't remember the last time I had peanut butter. I forgot how much I love it. My husband is allergic to nuts."

Emmet's face freezes. A muscle in his jaw twitches. "That's sweet that you would give up something you love for the one you love."

"Yeah. Speaking of which, I have a really huge favor to ask of you." Wilma leans forward, her hand on Emmet's forearm.

"Of course. Anything."

"Well, my husband and I were approved for an adoption and well we're having trouble making ends meet. I love teaching, but I didn't realize how expensive adoption was. I'm applying for a position as an accountant. And well, if I get the job I was wondering if you could take over the Glee club?"

Before Emmet can respond there's a chime and the lights flicker, signaling that those waiting may now enter the auditorium. Wilma stands, brushing the crumbs from her skirt. She's looking down at Emmet hopefully. "Just think about it? For me?"

Emmet nods and then follows Wilma to their seats. Already there are the students. "Ok guys. Now let's give these folks some old fashioned Titan respect."

As the members of Vocal Adrenaline glide onto the stage the crowd erupts into applause. Wilma gulps. They sing and sway effortlessly through an Amy Winehouse cover and it becomes apparent just how difficult winning Regionals is going to be.

At the conclusion Tim stammers, "We're d-d-doomed."

The next day at school Norah corners Finley and Amy. Behind her is Dana Karofsky, who is trying to be menacing, but only comes off as constipated.

"Finley, what the hell are you doing?" Norah asks. Her jet-black hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, further emphasizing her undercut.

"I'm talking to my teammate." Finley says as she straightens her shoulders.

"So what, you quit the Cheerios?"

Finley is shaking her head. "No, I'm going to do both."

And with that Finley grasped the handles on Amy's wheelchair, guiding them both to the auditorium. Ray was pacing while the others generally looked like they had been told the world was going to end in twelve hours.

"Why aren't you guys rehearsing?" Finley asked.

"What's the point? You saw Vocal Adrenaline. They're just going to kick our asses." Kit says as she files her nails.

"Yeah and Mrs. Schue is bailing on us." Bentley pulls his hat further down his forehead.

Finley takes a stand before them. "You guys are counting a loss before we've even started the game. Vocal Adrenaline may have the skill and National titles under their belts and super awesome sets and vocals and choreography, but we have something they don't have: heart." She points to Bentley. "Bentley, you and Kit are in charge of our costumes. Tim, Amy, we need your pull in the Jazz Band. And Ray," at the mention of his name Ray brightens, noticeably, "You and I will take care of the music."

"Wilma, can I talk to you?" Emmet asks as he pokes his head into the Spanish classroom.

Wilma looks up from her computer. "Of course!"

Emmet enters and opens the laptop he was carrying. Setting it in front of Wilma, he hits the spacebar, and a video begins to play. Wilma recognizes it instantly.

"Regionals, 1992." She whispers and leans forward. A much younger and vibrant version of herself is singing and dancing across the screen. "Where did you get this?"

"School archives." Emmet leans back against the wall, crossing his arms.

"We went all the way to Nationals that year. We won too. No contest."

"Wilma, I'm not going to pretend I know anything about parenting. But being around high school kids as long as I have I do know one thing. They need a teacher like you. The way you talk about Glee club, you give these kids hope. You're not just giving them vocal lessons or teaching them how to conjugate verbs in Spanish. You're teaching them to strive for something they love to do. And any child would be much better off in a home where they learn to value their dreams over money anyday."

Wilma is quiet as the video comes to an end. She sighs deeply and stands. In front of Emmet she leans up and kisses his cheek. "Thank you, Emmet. For everything. But I have to take this job opportunity." There are tears in her eyes as Wilma pulls away and walks out of the classroom.

Emmet watches her, shoulders sagging in defeat.

Wilma had been walking around the school, weighing her options, thinking about what Emmet had said. Then she hears music in the distance. Voices rise and echo the lyrics of a classic that Wilma would recognize anywhere.

_Just a small town girl_

_Living in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

Wilma turned a corner and she was out in front of the auditorium.

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

She entered and found the New Directions members on stage. Ray was spinning Finley away from him as he sung.

_For a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on and on._

Wilma was not the only one watching this impromptu performance. In the wings of the stage, Norah watched the glee club dance and sing. From one of the darkened balconies Stu, flanked by Quinnten and Santiago, was fuming. However, the members of the glee club carried on, caught up in the music, the rest of world far away.

_Don't stop, believing! Hold on to that feeling!_

And as the song ended on a high note, Wilma clapped wholeheartedly. There was no way she could leave them. She needed them just as much as they needed her. The students watch as she walks down the aisle towards them.

"You've decided to stay?" Ray asks, excitedly.

"How could I not? I want to be there to see the faces of Vocal Adrenaline when you guys perform this at Regionals and blow them out of the water. Right now though, it's ok. But we need it to be flawless." As she speaks she has a smile that the students mirror.

"Alright guys! From the top!"

Next Time on Genderswap Glee:

"Santiago, I'm pregnant." Norah says through tears.

"I really want to kiss you." Ray and Finley lean close to each other, lips almost touching.

"You three are going to help me take down Glee club."

"And I'm going to get my girlfriend back."

"I don't really care about that."


End file.
